


Something About Her I Just Can't Place

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Kinda-incest-but-not-really, Non-Explicit Sex, does it count less since neither of them know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about her I just can't place, like an almost-forgotten memory of better times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Her I Just Can't Place

There’s something about Tex that Carolina can’t seem to place. It buries itself deep into her mind and whispers little whisps of feeling, of “safe” and “home” and “loved”. Carolina feels like she may have been familiar with those feelings, once upon a time that she no longer remembers clearly. A time with long Texas summers and short blond pigtails and a father that smiled at her and a half-misremembered mother who was gone more often than not but was always home for Christmas and Hanukkah and her birthday and that was good enough for her. But she has not felt like that in a long time, has not felt safe or loved or at home anywhere. She’s come close, with York and 479er and a few others along the way, but nothing so intense as this.

Until she meets Tex. Until this crazy woman in black armor barrels herself into her life and almost kills her teammates, the closest thing she has to friends, in the process.

It scares her for a while, and she initially takes it out on Tex, irrationally hating this woman for making her feel something so unfamiliar and deep so suddenly. It should take years of knowing someone to spark these sort of feelings. And yet here she is. Here they are. And it does feel like she’s know Tex for years, in as many ways as Carolina knows that they just met.

There’s something about Carolina that Tex can’t seem to place either. It’s there from the second she hears her voice, latches itself to her consciousness and sends a steady stream of “protect” and “care” and “love”. She is aware that it should make her uncomfortable to feel something like this so suddenly, but for some reason she accepts it. She’s confused about a lot of things right now, and this one doesn’t seem like as big of a concern.

Carolina seems to hate her at first. She accepts that too, she tells herself. It doesn’t seem like so big of a concern.

But their feelings are undeniable in the end. They gravitate towards each other seemingly against their wills, and find themselves spending more and more voluntary time together. It starts with sharing a couch in the rec room, watching a movie silently from opposite ends. It works its way up to this.

To Carolina’s head resting gently on Tex’s lap, feeling as though they’ve done this a million times, Tex’s fingers carding slowly through her fiery locks. It’s gentle and maternal and so unlike anything else that is Tex, and yet it’s the most natural thing in the world. Their kisses are sweet and against all that is either of their harsh personalities. It is slow and loving and Carolina almost wants to cry, because somehow it feels like some of the weight has been pulled off of her shoulder. For just a moment she feels like she has done good enough, and it is so unlike anything she has had with anyone.

Tex holds her closer and brushes the bangs away from Carolina’s face. She knows she can hold her own in so many different ways, but still feels this innate need to protect her. To hold her close. To keep her safe and knowing she is loved. She is love-starved, Tex can tell, and for some reason it makes her furious although she is not sure at whom.  

There is a haunting familiarity to everything they do, and yet it is at the same time all brand new and exciting. It is hot a lustful and still so loving and gentle, and they both knew that they usually preferred rough sex but right now this feels like the way it ought to be. Like they both just need to set everything down for a moment and just love and be loved and explore this new-yet-old feeling for all it’s worth, which so far seems like a hell of a lot.

They’re still competitive, still all hard lines and sharp edges and raw focused power, sharks with eyeliner in power armor. But alone, together, there is almost a maternal aura radiating from the pair, legs tangling together in a sweet embrace as they tumble towards orgasm and fall to each other’s side. Carolina was never a cuddler before, but this? Right now? Felt so right  and so necessary and she doesn’t know why but she has long since stopped caring.

Tex holds Carolina close and absently hums a song that she doesn’t remember learning, and Carolina joins in part way through. She wonders where she knows it from. Her childhood, perhaps, somewhere along the line.

Maybe her mother used to sing it to her.

 


End file.
